


The Show :)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fortress of Solitude, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Clark and Bruce watch The Show. :)





	The Show :)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: February 10, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: February 17, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 302  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

“I can’t believe you took me from sub-arctic cold to real Arctic cold.”

Bruce’s complaint echoed off the crystalline walls of the Fortress Of Solitude as he stamped his boots and blew on his gloved hands, his breath forming little puffs of frosty air. The hood of his parka was up.

“You love to grouse, you know that?” Clark asked with a smile. He stood casually in his costume, the familiar colors reflecting off the crystals that surrounded them like a giant diamond spray of jeweled flowers.

“Is the heating broken?”

“Not that I know of.”

Bruce glared blue daggers at his lover. “So why aren’t you turning on the heat?”

“Because you won’t freeze, and it’s best to view The Show while you’re sharp, not cozy.”

“Warm is sharp. And I don’t do cozy. What Show?”

“A.I., clear.”

The wall in front of them cleared and revealed an astonishing sight.

Bruce’s eyes widened. “It’s beautiful.”

“Of course,” Clark said, allowing some smugness to enter his voice.

Bruce shot him a glare but quickly returned his gaze to ‘The Show’, pushing his hood down. 

The Northern Lights were at their best, swirling and sparkling in gorgeous patterns. They seemed alive, twisting and turning in graceful arcs as they painted a carefree pattern against the backdrop of stars. The lights reflected over Bruce’s face as he watched in quiet awe.

Clark watched Nature’s Show but shifted to watching Bruce. His otherworldly blue eyes softened with affection.

Bruce gradually became aware of Clark’s regard. He smiled slightly. “Good Show,” he said, lightly imitating Alfred’s British accent.

Clark laughed and took Bruce’s hand, drawing him close, whispering "Happy Valentine's Day", into his ear as he wrapped his cape around the two of them as they watched the dancing lights at the top of the world.


End file.
